Twistzz
Do 20px|Finlandia fińskiego gracza - Twista Do 20px|Szwecja szwedzkiego gracza - Twist |} Russel "Twistzz" VanDulken (ur. 14 listopada 1999) jest kanadyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Team Liquid. Drużyny *2015-??-?? – 2015-??-?? - 35px|USA Enervate Gaming *2015-10-22 – 2015-12-29 - 35px|USA Tectonic *2015-12-29 – 2016-02-02 - 35px|Kanada SapphireKelownaDotCom *2016-02-02 – 2016-03-16 - 35px|Kanada Team AGG *2016-03-16 – 2016-03-23 - 35px|Kanada KKona *2016-03-23 – 2016-0?-?? - 35px|Kanada Team SoloMid (tymczasowo) *2016-0?-?? – 2017-01-14 - 35px|Kanada Team SoloMid *2017-01-14 – 2017-04-14 - 35px|USA Misfits *2017-04-14 – nadal - 35px|USA Team Liquid Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'ESL One: New York 2018' (2018) Historia 2015 *Do pierwszej drużyny Twistzz dołączył w 2015 roku i nosiła ona nazwę Enervate Gaming. *'22 października 2015' - Twistzz dołączył do drużyny Tectonic. *'29 grudnia 2015' - Twistzz opuścił drużynę Tectonic i dołączył do SapphireKelownaDotCom. 2016 *'2 lutego 2016' - Skład drużyny SapphireKelownaDotCom został przejęty przez organizację Team AGG. *'16 marca 2016' - Skład drużyny Team AGG był odtąd znany pod nazwą KKona. *'23 marca 2016' - Twistzz opuścił drużynę KKona i dołączył do Team SoloMid jako tymczasowy zawodnik, lecz już w późniejszym czasie został dodany oficjalnie do drużyny. 2017 *'14 stycznia 2017' - Skład drużyny Team SoloMid został przejęty przez organizację Misfits. *'14 kwietnia 2017' - Twistzz opuścił drużynę Misfits i dołączył do Team Liquid. *'5 listopada 2017' - Twistzz razem ze składem Team Liquid: 30px|USA EliGE, 30px|USA jdm64, 30px|Kanada stanislaw oraz 30px|USA nitr0 dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major: Boston. Osiągnięcia '35px|USA Enervate Gaming' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 19: Główna dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2015) '35px|USA Tectonic' *Trzecie miejsce Fragadelphia Online (2015) '35px|Kanada Team AGG' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Kanada KKona' *Trzecie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet (2016) '35px|Kanada Team SoloMid' *1/2 miejsce Americas Minor Championship 2016 - Cologne: Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Americas Minor Championship 2016 - Cologne (2016) *Czwarte miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CyberPowerPC Summer 2016 Pro Series - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2016 - Summer (2016) '35px|Kanada Kanada' *5/8 miejsce The World Championships 2016 (2016) '35px|Kanada Team SoloMid' *3/4 miejsce Americas Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *7/8 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters 2016 (2016) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Ameryka Północna (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Północnoamerykańskie finały (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Global Premier Challenge (2017) '35px|USA Misfits' *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce IEM Season XI World Championship - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) '35px|USA Team Liquid' *5/6 miejsce cs_summit (2017) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) '35px|USA Misfits' *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Ameryka Północna (2017) '35px|USA Team Liquid' *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5: Finały (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *5/6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Finały (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Ameryka Północna: 16-22 lipca 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 - Amerykańskie kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: New York 2017 (2017) *13/16 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce EPICENTER 2017 - Amerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce EPICENTER 2017 - Dzika karta (2017) *7/8 miejsce EPICENTER 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Americas Minor Championship 2018 - Boston (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *3/4 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters 2017 (2017) *11/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland (2017) *Czwarte miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Ameryka Północna (2017) *11/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Finały (2017) *7/8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Finały (2017) *12/14 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) *Drugie miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational - Spring 2018 (2018) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Ameryka Północna (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 7 - Finały (2018) *5/8 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 5 (2018) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Finały (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Belo Horizonte 2018 (2018) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: New York 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce EPICENTER 2018 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 6 - Ameryka Północna (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum półfinalistów FACEIT Major: London 2018 Najważniejsze momenty *Twistz Crazy Triple Noscope Kill *NRG vs TSM | Twistzz Insane 1v3 Clutch! *Twistzz vs. Rush - ESEA Premier Season 23 North America Finals *Twistzz vs. mousesports - ESL Pro League Season 5 Finals *Team Liquid Twistzz 1v3 Clutch vs Misfits *INSANE 4K PISTOL BY TWISTZZ! *Twistzz triple kill to secure the second pistol round *Twistzz with incredibe ace on force buy *Twistzz eco ace against Torqued *Twistzz vs. FaZe - StarSeries i-League Season 4 Naklejki z autografem gracza ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Kanadyjscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi